Christmas At The Hawkes
by fanfictionawf
Summary: Airwolf, This is just a one shot story set ten years after Cait and String met. String is finally content.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are not my own. I only cherish them.

My stories are set in real-time. Dom is a Vietnam vet and String and St. John were in Iraq post 9/11.

Christmas At The Hawke's

I am a big fan of Rachael500. I have read her entire Airwolf series (several times) and hope that she does not mind that I borrowed some of her characters names. AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Nicky lay in bed as long as he could. Jumping up he went to the window. He couldn't believe his eyes, there was snow on the ground. He tip toed over to his sister Amelia's bed trying to accidently wake her up. After all he was the big brother to his four year old sister. Being two years older he had an obligation to make sure she was up so they could both wake their parents. It was the rule of the house that they could not venture down stairs to see what Santa brought until Mom and Dad were up.

"Melia, wake up. I think Santa's been here"

Little Amelia rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Did he come?"

"I don't know, we need to go wake Mom and Dad up. Come on slow poke." Nicky said as he pulled her into her little pink robe.

Lying in their bed Cait lay snuggled into Strings strong arms. Neither one had gotten much sleep since they had to wait for the kids to go to sleep last night before they could put the presents under the tree. Once they retired to bed Cait had decided to surprise her husband coming out of the bathroom dressed in a very skimpy red nightgown. String suddenly found he was not so tired after all and opened his unexpected present. Eight years of marriage and they both were just as in love and attracted to each other as the day they married.

Nicky tip toed into his parent's room with Amelia holding on to his pajamas following close behind. Nicky went to his mother's side Amelia to her Dad's. Amelia silently stared in her father's face her sweet soft breath tickling his nose. Opening one eye he was met by the most beautiful little green eyes. Seeing her dad was awake she pounced on him.

"Daddy, get up. I think Santa came last night."

String untangled himself from a startled Cait wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"You do. What makes you so sure he came?' He said as he cocked one eyebrow up at her.

"Because I was extra good this year and so was Nicky."

String began placing little kisses all over her as she giggled. Nicky decided to pay some attention to his Mom. Lifting up the covers he crawled in beside her snuggling tight. He loved his Dad but adored his Mom. He thought she was the prettiest girl in the world and often told his friends this. Amelia was a daddy's girl. She looked just like her mom only she was very timid often times hiding behind her dads legs when she was afraid. She believed he could protect her from anything bad. Nicky looked like his dad and was fearless which was a worry to his parents. String saw so much of himself in him that he was always apologizing to Dom for what he must have gone through raising him.

String looked the bed over, his heart about to burst with contentment and love. Everything that was precious to him was right here within arm's reach.

"What do you say we all get some more sleep?" Sting said with a grin.

Nicky sprang up from under the covers ready to argue until he caught his Dads familiar teasing look.

"Dad, stop teasing us."

String suddenly jumped up grabbing them both. "Let's go put some house shoes on and brush your teeth while Mom gets dressed."

The kids giggled as they headed to their room. String sat back down on the bed beside his wife.

"I love you Mrs. Hawke. You know that right?"

Cait sat up so she could wrap her arms around him. "Yes, I know you do. I love you too Mr. Hawke." As she gave him a deep kiss.

String stood up as the kids ran back to get him. "Come on Dad." They shouted. Pulling back the covers on Cait he instructed the kids. "Hey I think your mom needs help getting out of bed."

Both kids grabbed an arm pulling her up.

"Ok I'm coming." She said as she gave String an admonishing look.

The kids ran downstairs as Cait and String followed their arms around each other. Before they made it to the bottom of the steps Nicky was already going through the presents separating his from Amelia's. Once he had all of them in two separate piles he looked at his Dad for permission to start ripping into them. String nodded yes. Paper began to fly everywhere.

Amelia sat with her new doll as Nicky played with his new toy plane. String watched Nicky knowing there was something on his mind.

"Is something wrong Nicky?"

Nicky was trying to hide his disappointment. There was one thing he wanted most this Christmas and it wasn't under the tree. "No Dad, I was just thinking about something."

Catlin stopped picking up wrapping paper long enough to pay attention to the exchange going on between Nicky and his dad.

"Oh" String said. You want to talk about it?"

Nicky looked at his Mom. He had received a lot of gifts this year and didn't think it would be right bringing up the fact that he didn't get something else.

String stood up. "You know Nick last night I swore I heard something out on the porch. You mind checking it out for me?"

Cait was bewildered as to where this was leading to. Nicky stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll look for you Dad. It was probably those raccoons again."

Nicky opened the door stepping out. Sting was smiling as he walked to peer out the window. He watched as his Son spotted the long thin package that was propped up beside the cabin. Nicky froze. He turned to see his Father looking at him smiling. String stepped out with him. Nicky flung himself around his Fathers legs. "Thank you Dad." Was all he managed to say as he choked back tears.

Cait was now at the door watching the two of them. Nicky ran in with the package tearing it open. He beamed with pride.

"A grown-up fishing pole of my own"

Cait whispered in Strings ear. "You may fool everyone else but I happen to know you're just a big softy."

Amelia was now interested in the fishing pole. "Hey, how come he gets a big peoples fishin pole and I have a baby one."

String picked her up. "Your turn is coming sweet pea. Right now the fish are bigger than you are."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVA

The presents had all been opened. String gave Cait the Italian boots she had been looking at for some time and she bought him a new leather jacket. The kids were on each end of the couch asleep. Cait was in the kitchen preparing Christmas dinner. String was looking out the window.

"Their all here Cait." He said watching the rest of the family walk towards the cabin. Cait wiped her hands joining String at the door to greet them.

Nicky and Amelia immediately woke up at the sound of grandpa Dom and Uncle St. Johns voices. Coming in with them was Dom's wife Margret followed by St. Johns Wife Ann. String looked around. "Where's my nephew?"

St. John looked back through the door. "He's coming. He swore he saw a wolf." In walked five year old Ben running to his Uncle Strings open arms. "Uncle String, I think I saw a real wolf out there."

"Hey do I get some hugs too?" Cait asked as she knelt down with her arms extended.

"Cait what smells so good?" Dom asked. Margret patted his stomach. "trust you to ask about the food."

Both Women followed Cait into the kitchen asking what they could do to help. Each grabbing an apron Cait gave them each a chore. Nicky was busy showing Grandpa Dom and Uncle St. John his new big peoples fishing pole. Amelia and Ben were each fighting for Strings attention.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Dinner was over. Everyone was in watching a Christmas movie. String insisted Cait sit and visit while he finished up in the kitchen. As he dried the dishes he gazed out at his family. Ten short years ago he only had Dom in his life. Cait came along and after two years of denying he was in love with her he was married. Shortly after that St. John was located. Finding Ann the perfect woman for him, he soon had a son and was expecting another one. As for Dom he couldn't be happier. Margret came along two years ago. She's good for him String thought. He was thirty pounds lighter and in good health thanks to her. And the Lady, he still had her. He was a bit more careful about the missions he went on. He now had a reason to make it back safely. Cait still as good a pilot as ever went on occasion. They had both agreed that having the both of them fly missions was not the responsible thing to do. String put away the last plate and joined his family in the living room. The kids had all found a comfortable lab to sit on. Reaching down he picked Cait up. Still holding her he sat down with her in his lap as she smiled. Yes he thought I'm truly a blessed man.

THE END


End file.
